


ISS

by lazilycoolllama



Series: Tales from the Juvie House [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Because idk wtf this story is, Detention, High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, They're all driving their teacher insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazilycoolllama/pseuds/lazilycoolllama
Summary: The four kids in ISS, and they're going to drive their teacher insane





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Name: Katherine Scheid

Grade: Senior

Reason for ISS: Starting a fight

Other Information: Students reported Scheid and two other students fighting on school grounds. Scheid swung first. Other students left with broken noses

 

Name: Ella Nettle

Grade: Sophomore

Reason for ISS: Disrupting school property

Other Information: Refused to tell what she was going to do with four gallons of whipped cream and twenty-three bags of gummy bears. Will ask Carlos Herrera

 

Name: Carlos Herrera

Grade: Junior

Reason for ISS: Disrupting school property

Other Information: Refused to tell what Nettle was going to do with the whipped cream and gummy bears. “Snitches get stiches.” (sic)

 

Name: Samuel Alverez

Grade: Senior

Reason for ISS: Disrupting school property

Other Information: Was intercepted building car in the shop for drag racing. Refused to tell if he was going to take the car. Will talk to guardian.

 

 

Jack Harrow sighed as he read over the ISS papers. In School Suspension. Bickerstone High didn’t like calling it detention. Apparently, it was “demeaning” and “promoted negative feedback.” Like ISS didn’t?

The four teens had filed in over an hour ago. So far, they had been well behaved, working hard on the school work he had provided them. All except for…

“Samuel, feet on the ground.”

With a look that only wished death, Samuel let his feet slide off the desk until they landed on the floor with a loud _thump._ He blew a bubble in his gum, popped it, and chewed loudly.

“Please get rid of the gum,” Jack sighed. He could already feel the gray hair creeping in.

At first, he thought Samuel wasn’t going to follow his request. But after another moment of loud chewing, he swallowed. Jack cringed as he opened his mouth, making a show of having swallowed the gum.

Charming.

“That’s fucking gross,” Katherine said from her seat next to him. “That shit is going to stay in your gut for forever.”

“Language,” Jack said.

“That’s a myth,” Ella spoked up. “It just won’t dissolve in his stomach acid.”

“So… he’s going to shit a bubble.”

_“Language, please,”_ Jack sighed again. His requests were falling upon deaf ears.

This wasn’t what Jack had thought he was getting into when he accepted the Teacher Assistant job at Bickerstone High. He had had dreams of becoming a teacher. Of shaping the minds of tomorrow. Of doing something worthwhile with his life.

Now look at him. It was only 9:40 in the morning and he already wanted a drink. _Maybe he could get one from the students… no! Bad Jack._

The four students so far hadn’t been much trouble. Ella had strolled in first, sitting directly in the middle of the classroom and cracking open a can of Redbull. Only a few minutes later, Carlos and Samuel had come in talking about some event including a squirrel, two pounds of lube, and a crowbar.

Jack didn’t want to know.

They had taken the seats behind Ella. Only a few moments before the bell rang, Katherine had rushed through the door. Her backpack was half zipped up, a bagel sticking out her mouth, and her hair looking like a crow had attacked it.

“Sorry I’m late,” She had said. “I got attacked by a crow.”

Oh. Well then.

Now they were quietly squabbling over the possibility of Samuel creating a fart bubble, and Jack couldn’t tell if he wanted to know where this conversation was heading.

“Focus on your work,” He said.

They shut up, and soon the only sounds were rustling of paper and the scratch of pencils against worksheets. Accept for Katherine, who was doodling something inappropriate onto a scrap of spare paper.

“Katherine, get back to work.”

“I’m done,” She said, holding up her worksheet. “Can I go to the bathroom?”

“No.”

“But I gotta take a shit.”

“You are not leaving, Katherine. You should have gone before you got here.”

“But I didn’t have to shit then. And it’s Kate.”

“Alright, Kate,” Jack said, internally groaning. _Lord help him_. “You’re still not allowed to leave.”

“This is bullshit,” She grumbled, folding her arms. “This is child endangerment.” A pause. “This is biphobia!”

“What?” He blankly said, but it was too late.

“Mr. Harrow is endangering a bisexual child!” Ella spoke up, whipping around in her seat to face Samuel. “Sam, did you hear that?”

“I did,” He said with a barely concealed grin. “What a shame. Don’t you agree, Carlos?”

Carlos, who hadn’t said a word so far, looked up. Jack felt a moment of false hope that Carlos – sweet, innocent Carlos – wouldn’t join in their mockery. “The worst. For shame, Mr. Harrow.”

_They were all terrible._

“Alright, alright,” He sighed. “You have five minutes. I’m counting.”

Kate bolted out of her seat, vanishing from view as she dashed out the door. He thought he saw her flash the bird at the other students, but he was to tired to care. Maybe now he could finally get some peace and quiet.

“Sir, can I use the restroom?”

“No, Ella. You have to wait until Kate gets back.”

This was going to be a long day.

Four minutes and fifty-three seconds later, Kate sauntered back into the room.

“I’m not late.”

“Sit down.”

He tried to ignore the snickers as Kate went to rejoin her fellow students.

They were quiet for almost a full half-hour before the next event of horror began. Kate, for some ungodly reason, had decided that their work should be a competition. Instead of stopping her, Samuel seemed to be encouraging this behavior.

“How are you doing, Kate?” He snarked.

“Pretty fucking fantastic, Sam,” She shot back.

Jack felt his will to stop this anarchy drain away. There was no point.

“Oh yeah, what did you get for twenty-two?”

A loud gasp, “You’re on twenty-two already?”

“Yup. Catch up, _hijo de puta.”_

“It’s on, dipshit.”

Ella whined, “Please, for the love of all that is good and pure in this world, shut the fuck up. Your pining asses are going to be the death of me.”

“Ella, I will punt you if you say that again.”

“Pining asses.”

“Oh, that is it—”

“Kate, get back in your seat,” Jack said.

Carlos’s hand shot up in the air. “Sir, can I go to the vending machine?”

“No.”

“But I’m hungry!”

“Lunch is half-an-hour. You can wait.”

“I want a candy bar,” Kate chipped in.

“Me too,” Samuel said.

Jack was going to have an aneurysm.

 

Finally, one arrived. The main lunches were over, and Jack had the great pleasure of escorting his little band of trouble-makers to the cafeteria. They would behave there… right?

“I don’t get your aversion to food wrapped in other food,” Kate said in awed horror as Ella completely deconstructed her turkey sandwich. The smaller girl merely flipped her off as she proceeded to eat each ingredient individually.

“She took apart an entire lasagna I made once,” Carlos said, pouting. “The whole thing!”

“I don’t like food wrapped in other food,” Ella said.

“What if it’s covered in jello?” Samuel asked curiously.

Ella grimaced, “Why would you ruin perfectly good jello by sticking other shit in it?”

“At least you have a good sandwich,” Carlos mourned, holding up his school bought sandwich. “These are disgusting.”

“I swear it was corndog day,” Kate said, poking around a mound of carrot sticks. “Don’t tell me they didn’t make enough for us.”

“I think they used cardboard instead of meat,” Carlos said.

Samuel said nothing as her took apart his sandwich. Unlike Ella, though, he only took out the cheese before putting it back together. Kate accepted the slices and added them to her own sandwich.

“They really should take into account that you’re lactose intolerant,” Ella said around her mouthful of bread. “Sam’s only getting a fraction of the food that we’re getting.”

“I don’t think that’s how fractions work,” Sam said.

“Fractions work however I tell them to work. Fractions are my bitch.”

“Hey. Hey Sam. Sam. Hey Sam.”

“What do you want?” Sam asked, glaring at Kate. “You cannot have my fucking cookie.”

“Are you a 90-degree angle? Cause you are looking right,” She said, winking and pointing at him with finger guns.

Samuel looked unimpressed, “Kate, I find you about as attractive as a math book.”

“Well, whenever I open mine I always say fuck me, so…”

_“_ _Oh, Dios mío,”_ Samuel muttered under his breath. Ella snorted into her milk, causing it to shoot into her nose. Carlos laughed, while slapping Ella’s back as she choked for breath. “Carlos, give me the rest of Ella’s milk, I need to kill myself.”

“No students attempting suicide,” Jack warned. He didn’t feel like they heard him as Carlos snatched away Ella’s milk, causing it to slosh and get all over the table. Kate screeched as it started dripping towards her.

He sighed. It was going to be a _very_ long day.

 

They successfully made it back to the classroom in one piece. Jack wasn’t sure, but he thought they had all shifted closer to the back of the room. Carlos and Ella were working together on something, quietly muttering to each other. Kate was passed out in her seat, head on Samuel’s desk behind her. He was sticking pencils into her hair.

They weren’t making to much noise so he let them be. Only a few more hours.

Then it started.

He had stood up to get a book. It was one that he had been attempting to read for a while now. Seemed interesting, and he needed a way to pass the time that wasn’t tearing his hair out over these hooligans. The moment he had sat down, though, something started beeping.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

Faint, but there. He looked up, but the four students were still in their seats behaving. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from, so he stood up.

It stopped.

“What was that?” He asked.

They looked up, minus Kate who was still dead to the world.

“What was what?” Ella asked.

“I know you are doing something,” Jack said, sitting back down.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

“This isn’t funny,” Jack growled, getting up again. He walked around the room, searching the room. Was it coming from the hall? The closet? It only started up again when he sat down.

“Are you okay?” Carlos asked, actually sounding concerned.

“I know you are doing this,” He said. They all stared back at him with blank, innocent faces. Ella twirled a pencil in her fingers.

“We’ve been sitting here doing our work. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Samuel said, popping a bubble in his mouth. _When did he get more gum?_ “Maybe you should go to the nurse’s office.”

“I’ll watch class while you’re gone,” Kate said, suddenly awake.

These little shits…

The beeping continued for another ten minutes. Jack swore he heard it for another hour.

 

Jack was seriously considering sneaking out to get vodka when the paper airplanes started. He had been attempting to get back into his book when a paper airplane soared across the room, landing right in front of his desk. He looked up.

“Carlos, no paper airplanes,” He sighed.

“It’s part of my project,” Carlos responded, already folding another paper airplane. Kate was next to him, folding one of her own.

“No.” Another airplane flew. “Kate stop.” Another one. “Okay seriously stop.”

“But we have to see who can fold the best one!” Kate argued. “The best method must be discovered!”

As she spoke, an airplane flew across the room, landing perfectly on his desk between his coffee mug and stack of papers.

“I win,” Came the dull voice from the back.

“Sam!”

 

The last thirty minutes of class went by slowly. They were quiet. Jack was getting work done. They were doing. Everything was fine, and Jack was finally allowing himself to relax. Just thirty more minutes. Thirty more minutes until he was free.

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Carlos and Kate were quietly working. Samuel was fiddling with something mechanical, while Ella watched. They weren’t being annoying. They were just working.

It seemed to good to be true.

Then the bell rang. Jack felt relief rush through him, and he sank into his chair as the four students began gathering their things, slinging on their backpacks, and politely shoving their chairs into place.

His relief only lasted a little while until they started walking out the door.

“Later Mr. Harrow!”

“Bye dude.”

“Take care, Mr. Harrow.”

“See you tomorrow!”

Tomorrow? Jack looked down at the ISS papers. Oh no…

ISS for a week. They all had ISS for a week.

Oh no.

Oh fuck no.

He was going to die.

 


	2. Chat in ISS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam – ka-chow  
>  Kate – gently-breakdances   
> Ella – abduct-my-ass  
> Carlos – rock-rights-activist  
> Tsuyoshi – Yoshi   
> Andrew – your-honor

**Abduct-my-ass renamed chat to: ATTENTION HO’S**

 

**Yoshi:** Ella it is too early for this

**abduct-my-ass:** shut your fuck Tsuyoshi i have an announcement

**your-honor:** THE HO HAS ARRIVED

**Yoshi:** Andrew… no

**ka-chow:** not to be the voice of reason but what the fuck is this?

**abduct-my-ass:** welcome friends and Andrew

**your-honor:** rude

**abduct-my-ass:** today is special day

**abduct-my-ass:** a day that shall go down in history

**abduct-my-ass:** kate is actually on time for ISS on this fine school day

 

**abduct-my-ass sent one(1) picture**

 

**gently-breakdances:** this is cyberbullying

**ka-chow:** why the fuck did you send this to the chat?

**ka-chow:** we’re all in ISS

**abduct-my-ass:** not our resident Adults™

**Yoshi:** I resent that

**your-honor:** ditto

**your-honor:** … is kate even alive?

**gently-breakdances:** no i am not

**ka-chow:** she came in and just collapsed

**Yoshi:** how much sleep did you get last night? I told you guys to go to bed before midnight

**gently-breakdances:** look

**gently-breakdances:** my man

**gently-breakdances:** my favorite guardian

**gently-breakdances:** my amigo

**gently-breakdances:** carlos snores louder than a cow in heat and making him sleep in my room while you paint his room is not a good idea

**rock-rights-activist:** I very much resent being compared to a cow in heat

**ka-chow:** I can sleep through it

**gently-breakdances:** sam… you r a freak of nature

**abduct-my-ass:** seconded

**ka-chow:** eh

**ka-chow:** you right

**Yoshi:** where else is he going to sleep then?

**rock-rights-activist:** uh… I can sleep on the sofa? Doesn’t bother me

**Yoshi:** Andrew is sleeping on the sofa

**abduct-my-ass:** he can sleep in your bed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**your-honor:** ella I will actually yeet you into the sun

**abduct-my-ass:** pls

**abduct-my-ass:** I crave death

**rock-rights-activist:** im making jello for dessert tonight

**abduct-my-ass:** I can live one(1) more day

**rock-rights-activist:** I can just sleep outside? Pitch the tent or something

**gently-breakdances:** ooooo yah! we can have a campout in the backyard!

**abduct-my-ass:** id be down

**ka-chow:** I think you’re all missing the point of getting carlos AWAY from you fuckers

**gently-breakdances:** shhhhhhhhhh you’re ruining the fun

**abduct-my-ass:** yeah sam stfu

**ka-chow:** shit ill just go fuck myself then

**gently-breakdances:** pls do

**Yoshi:** okay okay stop

**Yoshi:** we can figure this out when you guys get home

**Yoshi:** aren’t you supposed to be paying attention?

**ka-chow:** mr harrow literally couldn’t give a shit anymore

**gently-breakdances:** yah he gave up around the time ella switched his coffee out with de-caf

**abduct-my-ass:** i regret nothing

**abduct-my-ass:** i think he fell asleep

 

**rock-rights-activist sent three(3) pictures**

 

**rock-rights-activist:** you might have just killed him

**ka-chow:** dangit

**ka-chow:** I actually liked him

**gently-breakdances:** he was better than rogers

**abduct-my-ass:** rip mr. harrow

**abduct-my-ass:** anyone wanna see how many paperclips I can get into his hair?

**rock-rights-activist:** he isn’t going to have any hair by the end of the week

**gently-breakdances:** I DO!!!!!

**ka-chow:** me too

**Yoshi:** please for the love of god do not

**your-honor:** come on Tsuyoshi, let the kids have fun

**abduct-my-ass:** did anyone else get old married couple vibes just then?

**your-honor:** SHUTURFUCKELLA

**abduct-my-ass:** heh

**Yoshi:** am I missing something?

**your-honor:** no you are not

**rock-rights-activist:** this is painful to watch

**gently-breakdances:** im going to start sticking paperclips in his hair bi Yoshi

**ka-chow:** did you just…

**gently-breakdances:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**ka-chow:** if it weren’t for the laws of this land I would have slaughtered you

**gently-breakdances:** this is biphobia

**abduct-my-ass:** did sam just meme?????

**ka-chow:** ik memes pipsqueak

**abduct-my-ass:** you didn’t even know what doge was

**rock-rights-activist:** how did you not know what doge was?!?!?!?

**ka-chow:** listen

**ka-chow:** i didn’t exactly have the best internet connection growing up

**ka-chow:** im trying to catch up

**rock-rights-activist:** still…

**Yoshi:** please pay attention I am begging you

**Yoshi:** I don’t want another call from the office

**rock-rights-activist:** well kate already has fifteen paperclips in sooooo

**Yoshi:** why do I bother?

**abduct-my-ass:** you love us

**Yoshi:** unfortunately

**ka-chow:** im going to help kate

**ka-chow:** later old man

**rock-rights-activist:** im sneaking out to the vending machine, wanna come ella?

**abduct-my-ass:** you know I do

**abduct-my-ass:** bye tsuyoshi

**Yoshi:** this is why I have gray hair

**your-honor:** I got $20

**your-honor:** wanna go to taco bell with me?

**Yoshi:** sure

**abduct-my-ass:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**your-honor:** BEGONE THOT

 

 

 

 

**Yoshi:** wait… how did y’all end up in ISS?

**gently-breakdances:** did tsuyoshi just say y’all?

**Yoshi:** I grew up in Texas shut up

**gently-breakdances:** why did I not know that until now

**abduct-my-ass:** because you are literally the most oblivious person I know

**gently-breakdances:** rude

**Yoshi:** stop avoiding the question

**abduct-my-ass:** I was simply caught with whipped cream and gummy bears

**gently-breakdances:** yeah

**gently-breakdances:** four pounds of it

**abduct-my-ass:** shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**rock-rights-activist:** and I refused to snitch

**Yoshi:** oh my god

**gently-breakdances:** I broke a dudes nose

**Yoshi:** why

**gently-breakdances:** because

**gently-breakdances:** reasons

**Yoshi:** we’re talking about this later young lady

**gently-breakdances:** oooooooooo someones in trouble!

**gently-breakdances:** it’s me idk why I did that

**rock-rights-activist:** sam was modifying a car or whatever

**Yoshi:** Sam.

**ka-chow:** carlos youre dead to me

**abduct-my-ass:** did anyone else just hear the dad voice?

**Yoshi:** we’ve talking about this Sam

**ka-chow:** yeah yeah I know

**ka-chow:** lapse in judgement

**your-honor:** Yoshi please pay attention to the burrito and not your parental duties

**abduct-my-ass:** speaking of burritos

**abduct-my-ass:** its burrito day

**rock-rights-activist:** do they want to kill us?

**gently-breakdances:** chill I doubt they’ll have any left overs

**rock-rights-activist:** I will not stand for this subpar food

**rock-rights-activist:** these are the minds of the future!

**rock-rights-activist:** and four kids got food poisoning from those monstrosities!!!!!

**ka-chow:** carlos for president

**gently-breakdances:** id vote for him

 

**rock-rights-activist renamed too carlos2020**

 

**carlos2020:** omg who renamed me

**your-honor:** YOSHI THE BURRITO

**Yoshi:** oh my fucking god

**abduct-my-ass:** OwO did tsuyoshi just swear?????

**ka-chow:** get that furry shit out of here

**abduct-my-ass:** so sowwy mewster swam

**ka-chow:** I want death

**gently-breakdances:** nya

**ka-chow:** that’s it im leaving

**carlos2020:** oml

 

**carlos2020 sent one(1) video**

 

**Yoshi:** SAM GET BACK IN CLASS

**gently-breakdances:** harrow didn’t even notice omg I really think we killed him

**abduct-my-ass:** finally the evil is defeated

**carlos2020:** ok but would u rather have harrow or rogers?

**abduct-my-ass:** …

**abduct-my-ass:** someone resuscitate him

**gently-breakdances:** does anyone have smelling salts?

**Yoshi:** do NOT do that

**carlos2020:** I have some stinky cheese

**Yoshi:** STOP

**gently-breakdances:** oooo nice

**abduct-my-ass:** im getting this on video

**ka-chow:** fuckfuckfuckfcukFUCKFUCKUFBITSHITalksdfhalSHF

**gently-breakdances:** rip sam got spotted by a teacher

**gently-breakdances:** lakdlasdflna;sdfadsfakdf;

 

**abduct-my-ass sent one(1) video**

 

**abduct-my-ass:** holy fuck

**your-honor:** oh jesus christ tsuyoshi went pale is he dying

**your-honor:** AND IS YOUR TEACHER OKAY?

**your-honor:** anyone gonna respond?

**your-honor:** you all got your phones taken away didn’t you

**your-honor:** rest in pieces


	3. Kate Makes A Bong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Kate a stoner ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Art class was the best class, in Sam’s humble opinion. Well, shop was the best class, but art had its special atmosphere. The teacher – who had just told everyone to call her Warnke – had taught them all the basics of pottery and then told them to go nuts. Despite most people taking it for the free credit, everyone was chill and quiet. A nice change from the totally fucking chaos of Sam’s home life.

“I’m going to make a mug,” Carlos announced at their table. The four of them were crowded around, sketching out their creations. The large Mexican boy held up his drawing. “That should be easy, right?”

“We’re all making mugs,” Ella sighed, adding measurements as she calculated the circumference of her mug. “They’re literally the easiest fucking thing to make.”

“What about a plate?” Carlos argued. “Just slap a slab of clay down and boom: plate.”

“Have you no respect for pottery?” Sam said sarcastically, adding little gear designs to his mug. “It’s a fine art.”

“Shut up,” Ella said. “You only took this class because you needed the extra credit.”

“And we’re all taking it,” Kate added.

“I can appreciate art,” Sam huffed.

“Last time we went to the museum you spent the whole trip on your iPod and complaining about your itchy ass crack,” Kate leveled him with a stare.

Sam muttered something about how it was a legitimate problem and continued sketching out his mug. He didn’t really care about art. It was all pretentious bullshit in his opinion. Some of it was cool, but nothing he was going to find in the local museum downtown was something he would like. He liked the kind of art you’d find spray-painted in a back alley or tattooed on a girl’s arm. Shit that meant something to someone.

As he finished up the details on the handle of his mug, he glanced over at Kate’s paper and raised an eyebrow, “What the fuck are you drawing?”

She grinned, “I’m going to make a bong.”

Carlos’s jaw hit the table.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right,” Ella blinked. “Did you just say you’re going to make… a bong?”

“Yup,” She held up the sketch. Sam had to admit, the outline was fairly well done. It looked like a mushroom. “I’m calling it Shroomy.”

“Of fucking course you are,” Sam groaned.

“Warnke isn’t going to let you make a bong,” Carlos said, picking his jaw off the table.

“It’s Warnke,” Sam said, taking the sketch and looking at it closer. “She’s let us get awake with a lot of stuff.”

“Yeah, but a bong?” Ella shook her head. “You think she’s just going to overlook that?”

Kate just grinned, taking her sketch back and heading towards the pottery wheels. The remaining three of them stared after her in muted shock.

“Ten bucks says she gets caught before it’s done,” Ella said.

“Deal,” Sam said, shaking on it.

 

~~~…~~~

 

The first round of firing was done, and the four of them were sitting at their table again, glazing their respective mugs. Carlos, a graceful king in the kitchen but a klutz literally everywhere else, had deep grooves in his mug that he was calling handholds. Ella’s mug had turned out okay, but the handle had cracked so she was calling it a bowl. Sam had fucked it, so his mug looked more like a shot glass than a mug.

They were all chatting over the glazes, when Kate sat down grinning broadly with her mushroom bong. Silence fell over the table as she started selecting her glazes.

“I cannot believe it’s survived this long,” Ella said as Kate began to splash reds, purples, and yellows over the creation.

“You doubt the Shroom?” Kate picked up the white and started drawing a pair of wide eyes and a large toothy grin on her bong.

“It’s going to gain sentience,” Carlos said, giving the bong suspicious side-eyes. “It’s going to come alive and eat all of Andrew’s Ho Hos.”

“Good,” Ella said. “Maybe then he’ll stop calling himself a fucking ho.”

“He is a ho,” Kate muttered, adding pupils. “Besides, Shroomy wouldn’t do that. Shroomy is a pal.”

“Why are we talking about the bong like it’s a real person?” Sam asked.

“Because once Kate uses it, you can bet your saggy tits that Shroomy is going to be talking to her,” Ella said, scooting her mug/bowl away from it.

Kate, grinning, turned the bong towards the others. “Wanna hiiiit iiiit?”

There was silence, and then the whole table broke out into giggles.

“Kate, what the fuck?” Sam snorted, covering his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet.

“I didn’t say that, Shroomy did,” She smiled at him. His stomach decided to do a few flip-flops at that moment.

“I cannot wait to see what kind of migraine Tsuyoshi gets after seeing that,” Ella laughed.

 

~~~…~~~

 

“I cannot believe Warnke didn’t notice,” Carlos said.

The final round of firing was over, and they were all holding their creations. Shroomy grinned at them from Kate’s hands, matching its owners own shit-eating grin.

“Maybe she really didn’t notice,” Sam said.

They all jumped at the sudden noise of Warnke clearing her throat. Standing behind them, arms folded, was the elderly woman giving Kate a stern look. Instead of being ashamed, Kate only kept grinning. “I did notice. I trust you won’t be using that?”

“Me? I would never,” Kate responded.

“Hmm,” Warnke said, shaking her head as she walked away.

Carlos jaw had resumed its position on the floor as Ella broke out into spastic giggles.

“Oh my God, Warnke just got coolest teacher,” Ella said between breaths. “She let you make a fucking bong in class.”

“Did she just imply that she doesn’t care?” Carlos asked. “Like… she didn’t say it outright…”

Kate crowed, holding up the bong like Rafiki held Simba. “Long live Shroomy!”

Sam laughed, and Kate looked at him with a grin that matched her bong. It was a smile that reached her eyes, making the corners crinkle.

The bell rang, and they started towards the exit.

“Oh, you owe me ten bucks,” Sam nudged Ella.

She sputtered, “The fuck, Warnke caught her!”

“The deal was she got caught before it was finished. Kate finished it before Warnke said anything.” Sam made a grabby motion with his free hand.

“But Warnke noticed before she finished. Don’t try to cheat me out of my money, you bitch.”

“But she didn’t say anything until it was done, so it doesn’t count. Pay up fucker.”

“You don’t count, fucker!”

“Get to your next class, children!” Warnke snapped from her desk.


	4. Kacey Makes Her Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my bullshit

 

Jack had specifically told Principal Kingstone that he didn’t want the newbie. He had literally gone to the man and begged. He didn’t want the soul of this poor unsuspecting newbie to be crushed so soon. Kingstone had shaken his head, saying that there was nowhere else for her to go.

Which had led to Jack sitting behind his desk, dreading the oncoming bell that would signal the demise of Kacey Diaz’s will to teach.

He was looking over the work the students had been assigned when there was a soft knock on his door. He looked up to see Kacey standing at the door. He got up, extending a hand.

“You’re Mr. Harrow, correct?” She asked. “Call me Kacey.”

“Welcome,” He greeted her. “You can just sit over there.” He gestured to the small open space behind his desk that he had cleared for her.

She did and got out some work, ducking her head. Kacey was a short girl, with curly brown hair and bright eyes. So young and full of hope for humanity.

He felt bad for what was to come.

Carlos, Samuel, and Ella walked in together as the first bell rang. They were chatting about their weekend or something. Jack almost felt hopeful that today would be normal.

That hope was crushed five minutes later when Kate burst into the room. Two minutes late and holding a drink tray.

“Caffeine run, bitches!” She announced. “Line up.”

Kacey’s head snapped up, eyes wide and confused.

“One Shake-Like-A-Chihuahua.”

“Oh, thank God,” Ella muttered, accepting the large cup from Kate’s outstretched hand.

“A large no whip peppermint mocha.”

Carlos took the drink, taking a long sip and groaning, “That’s the good stuff.”

“And here is your dark chocolate and caramel, soy with extra sugar and whip!”

Samuel reached up to take the drink, but Kate held it just out of reach. She grinned at him toothily, and he scowled. “Give me my drink, Scheid.”

“What’s the magic phrase?”

“I’m not saying it.”

“Uh uh uh,” She tutted. “I need to hear the magic words to hand over this delicious drink.”

“Scheid, I swear to God I will slash all of your soccer balls if you don’t give me my coffee.”

“Wrong!”

The two of them locked eyes, Samuel scowling and Kate smiling smugly. Finally, Samuel sighed and muttered, “Katherine Scheid is better than me because she kicked my ass at Mario Kart.”

“Thank you,” She placed the drink in his hands. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“I wish nothing but death upon you.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet,” She blew him a kiss over her shoulder as she headed towards Jacks desk. “And one dark roast with cream and sugar, two extra shots!”

Jack accepted the cup. “Bribing me won’t work.”

“Eh, worth a try,” Kate said, throwing the tray into the trash after she took her own drink. She finally noticed Kacey, who (bless her heart) looked shell shocked. “Oh! I didn’t know we had a visitor. Sorry dude. No coffee for you.”

Kacey blinked, “Uh… you know this isn’t a social gathering… right?”

Kate laughed, “HA! You’re funny.” She walked back to her desk.

“It’s best to not say anything,” Jack muttered to Kacey, before standing to hand out the days work.

 

They were so loud.

So. Very. Loud.

“Be quiet,” He pleaded. “Or at least tone it down.”

“Sam started it!” Kate said, pointing an accusatory finger at the lanky boy. He slapped her hand away.

“I did fucking not!”

“I cannot handle the whiplash between you two,” Ella said.

Carlos nodded next to her, sipping intently from his drink.

“You wanted this,” Kate said.

Samuel threw up his hands, growling out, “For the last time I just said that Mariana and the Diamonds wasn’t a good example of pop music!”

“You take that back, you soggy waffle-brained bitch!”

“Alright,” Jack sighed. “I have twenty dollars. I’ll go down the vending machine and buy whatever you want as long as you shut up.”

Kacey gaped at him, her eyes wide behind her glasses. “Didn’t you just tell them that bribing wouldn’t work?”

“To me,” Jack said. “Bribing _me_ wouldn’t work. Yes Ella?”

The small girl stopped frantically waving her hand, “Can we have a moment to get our list ready?”

“Yes. Quietly, please.”

“I cannot believe this,” Kacey muttered as the four kids huddled together and began whispering.

“It is the law of the land,” Jack said dryly.

“Am I going to regret being here?” She asked.

“You aren’t already?”

 

Exactly four minutes later Ella walked up the desk and handed over a list. “Our demands.”

“Please don’t phrase it like that.”

“You’ll have three dollars and seventy-five cents left. Kate and I were talked out of spending all of your money.”

“How kind of Samuel and Carlos,” Jack said, looking over the list.

“Sam didn’t care.”

“How kind of Carlos.” Jack got to his feet and looked over at Kacey. “Would you like anything?”

“I don’t want your dirty money,” She responded.

Jack shrugged. “Okay. I’ll be back. Please don’t set anything on fire or tie up Kate.”

“That was one time!” Samuel protested. “Let it go.”

“Wait, what?” Kacey asked, but Jack was already out the door, wallet in hand.

 

When he returned, Kacey looked significantly more stressed, but the four teens were in their seats. He handed out the snacks, and soon the only sounds were bags being ripped and soda bottles cracked open.

Jack returned to his seat and handed over a bag of Sour Patch Kids to Kacey, who accepted it. “How did you survive a week with them?”

“I stopped giving a fuck,” Jack poured a handful of peanuts into his hand and downed them.

“You are a broken man.”

 

They were all working when it happened. One moment the four students were working diligently for once, when Kate froze. Her pencil dropped from her hands. She stared wide eyed at where it had fallen.

Everyone looked up.

“Kate?” Carlos asked.

Kate made a small noise, clutched at her chest, and slumped forwards. Her body twitched and slid out of her chair. In an instant the other three surrounded her. Sam checked her body, Carlos started wailing, and Ella looked near tears. Kacey was flapping her hands, babbling in panic.

Jack stood up with a sigh and walked over to the fallen student. “Okay, get up Kate.”

Kate cracked open an eye before groaning and getting to her feet. “Wow, what if I did actually have a heart attack? You’re a terrible adult.”

“Resume your work please.”

“My performance was amazing!”

“Remarkable,” Carlos applauded. Ella and Sam started clapping to as Kate stood on top of her desk and bowed with a flourish.

“Thank you! Thank you!”

“I mean it. Back to work,” Jack reminded them.

“Everybody’s a critic…”

 

Lunch, as always, was a disaster.

“Tater tots! I need more tater tots!” Kate chanted.

“Or at least some cardboard pizza,” Carlos mourned, holding up his very limp celery.

Sam exchanged his cheese for Ella’s potato chips. He then held up his apple juice, examining the straw, “If I stab myself with this do you think they’ll let me go home? I can stop by McDicks and get some actual food.”

“No, then they’ll ban straws!”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Ella raised an eyebrow.

“I like my straws,” Kate said.

“Okay, but would you rather get stabbed with a straw or a toothpick?” Sam asked.

“Toothpick, obviously!”

“Okay, toothpick… or a fingernail?”

Jack sighed. He and Kacey were at the far end of the table, eating their sandwiches in attempted peace. Kacey was still staring in horror. “This isn’t even the sixth weirdest thing they’ve discussed in this cafeteria.”

“Do I want to know?”

“No.”

“Okeydokey then.”

 

Jack knew all peace and order was over when Carlos pulled out the board games. They rock/paper/scissor battled between Monopoly, Scrabble, Guess Who, and Uno. Jack felt his soul leave his body when Carlos won and Monopoly was set up.

At first Kate and Samuel seemed to have an alliance, but it was quickly broken up when Samuel started kicking her ass. This resulted in a three-minute screaming match that ended with Kate in jail and Samuel under oath to never mention aardvarks ever again. Ella, to the surprise of nobody, started dominating. Carlos almost ended up in tears when, as the banker, was on the receiving end of one of her rants.

“You fucking bourgeoisie trash! Capitalism is the downfall of America, caused the erasure of the poor and if you think I’m willingly going to be a slave to the Man you are supremely fucking mistaken!” Ella shouted.

“Please,” Carlos begged. “You have to pay rent.”

It ended with Kate bankrupted and pouting in a corner, Samuel somehow remained in jail for every single one of his turns and just gave up, and Carlos gave up everything he owned to Ella in return for a bag of skittles.

 

It was the end of the day. Finally. Everybody was silent, because nobody was on speaking terms anymore. Kate paced the back of the room, Ella was finishing up some math homework, Carlos working on another worksheet, and Samuel passed out.

When the bell rang, they all gathered their things and quietly filed out, saying their goodbyes to Jack and Kacey.

Kacey started gathering her things. “Well… that happened.”

“Yup,” Jack responded.

“You put up with that every day?”

“Just the days they’re here.”

“You must have the patience of a saint.”

Jack snorted, “The two most powerful warriors are patience and time.”

“Is that your catchphrase or something?”

“No. Tolstoy said it.”

Kacey thought for a moment before saying, “Tolstoy’s probably right.”

“Yeah.”

She was halfway out the door when she paused and turned, “See you tomorrow?”

Jack smiled, “Welcome to my hell.”


	5. I Love Adding New Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player as arrived

“Caffeine!”

Jack didn’t even look up as he took his dark roast from the late Kate. Kacey – who had been accepted into the group – took her cup and greeted Kate warmly. The other three usual’s were sitting in the back and greeted Kate with groans and muttered thanks.

He was just about to start handing out assignments when something made him pause.

“Something wrong?” Carlos asked, kicking Samuel who was carving something into the leg of the desk.

“I have another paper…” He said.

 

Katherine Scheid: misuse of school property

Ella Nettle: Tampering with Vice Principals car

Carlos Herrera: Tampering with Vice Principals car

Samuel Alverez: misuse of school property

 

And there… at the bottom of the pile was a name he never thought would come across his desk…

 

Lilian Kingstone: talking back to Vice Principal

 

“Does anyone know where Lilian Kingstone is?” He asked, looking up.

Kate raised an eyebrow. “The daughter of Principal Kingstone? The Cheer Captain? Head of half of the fucking clubs? Hottest girl I have laid eyes on since Beyoncé existed? Never heard of her.”

“I’ve heard she has a good chance at Valedictorian,” Carlos mentioned.

“Her dad is the principal. She has a pretty good chance,” Ella said. She sounded bitter.

“Has anyone seen her though?” Jack repeated.

At that moment the door burst open. A girl, her pink hair tied up in two loose knots and cheeks flushed, entered with a diplomatic smile. “So sorry I’m late, I got caught up in a meeting and didn’t notice the time!” She flashed the room a bright white smile before her eyes settled on Samuel.

“Um, what are you doing?” She asked.

He looked up. “Carving gears into this. Obviously.”

“Well, yes, but…” She looked at Jack who couldn’t find it in him to care. “Are you going to allow this?”

Jack and Kacey exchanged looks. “He isn’t disrupting anything,” Jack said. “Please take a seat.”

Lilian huffed, taking a seat four rows behind the others. She stared at them, lips pursed in a disapproving manner.

Jack sighed, shuffling his papers as he started to hand them out.

Just when he had started getting used to everything.

 

Within minutes everything went to hell.

Kate had taken one look at her assignments for the day, let out a blood curdling shriek, and nearly spilled her latte all over Samuel. She had forgotten a very important English assignment that was worth half her grade. Kate, grabbing her backpack and coffee, had banished herself to a corner of the classroom where she typed furiously on the school issued computer. Samuel stood behind her, attempting to give pointers. Mostly they ended up arguing about Shakespeare.

Ella and Carlos had taken some creepy stuffed animal from a backpack. When it blinked and started speaking Jack nearly had a heart attack.

“What is that thing?” He asked.

“It’s a furby!” Ella said, grinning. “We’re going to give it sentience.”

Kacey started swearing under her breath in rapid fire Spanish.

“Why?” Jack felt like he didn’t want the answer.

Carlos produced a toolkit from his backpack. “Why not?”

Jack could make them stop. He technically had the power to do so. But did he really want to extend that much energy? No, he did not. So, he just grunted and returned to reading his book.

Lilian sputtered, “You aren’t going to stop them?”

“As long as they aren’t starting fires or destroying anything they can do whatever they want,” Jack said.

The furby made a noise that Jack took as agreement. Kacey scooted her chair farther away from it.

“I…” Lilian looked like she didn’t know what to think. With a huff, she gathered her things and moved to the far corner where she started working on homework.

 _“_ _Dios mío_ _,_ I hate furby’s,” Kacey said.

As long as they weren’t screaming, Jack was fine with the terrifying thing.

Speaking of screaming…

“Shakespeare wrote for the common people!” Kate yelled. “His works shouldn’t be celebrated as some great classical revolution. He was literally writing shit for the poor.”

“It still had a lot of influence on literature,” Samuel tried to argue, but Kate was on a roll.

“Shakespeare is nothing but dick jokes and murder.”

“I thought those were your favorite things?”

“Shut the fuck up, Alverez.”

“I’m just trying to help!”

“This paper isn’t going to get written with your shitty opinions.”

Jack wanted to melt into the floor, “Quiet, please.”

The two ignored him, continued to glare daggers at each other as Kate wrote something down. Samuel read it and rolled his eyes, “Oh my fucking God, Kate your teacher isn’t going to accept suck my balls as a reason.”

“Suck my balls, Sam.”

Lilian looked horrified.

The furby started making choking noises. Ella didn’t look to concerned but Carlos furrowed his brow, poking at it. “Is it supposed to do that?”

“Uh, I don’t know?”

“REEEEEEEEEEE!” The furby screeched before catching fire.

“Oh fuck!” Ella shouted, jumping back.

Lilian went pale as Ella and Carlos attempted to drown the furby in coffee. Kate and Samuel didn’t even seem to notice, still invested in the paper. Kacey vaulted her desk, fire extinguisher in hand.

White powder covered the desk as she blasted the demonic toy.

Silence fell over the classroom for a brief moment. Jack raised his head from where it was planted in his hands.

“You two are not allowed to try and give robots sentience anymore.”

“Dangit,” Carlos muttered.

 

“I swear you’re cheating,” Samuel muttered. Ella cackled as she adding her thirty-seventh tic on the scoreboard. Samuel sullenly glared at his pathetic three.

The two were playing tic-tac-toe. Well, Ella was. Samuel was losing tic-tac-toe. The desk they were playing on was covered in paper, as well as the ground around them.

Kate let out a long groan as her head fell forwards, smashing into the keyboard.

Jack almost felt bad. That was, until he remembered when Kate filled his drawers with shaving cream. Then he didn’t feel that bad.

“And then I told her,” Carlos, sitting across from Kacey and painting her nails, cleared his throat. “Sharon get your nasty-ass mac-an-cheese out of here. Nobody in their right mind would put Cheetos in mac-an-cheese.”

Kacey giggled, “She actually put Cheetos in there?”

“It was a travesty to the cookout. I nearly threw hands,” Carlos said. “And don’t get my started-on Jason.”

“Jason?”

“Her stupid son. He’s a junior here, and the absolute worst.”

“Oh, do tell.”

“He went around saying he and Stacy Petersen hooked up last summer, but my sources tell me that they barely got to first base when she broke up with him. That and…”

“Uh, excuse me,” Lilian said, standing next to the desk. “Aren’t you a TA?”

“Something like that,” Kacey said.

“Then shouldn’t you _not_ be discussing this? Isn’t that a little inappropriate?”

Carlos and Kacey shared a look before chuckling and returning to their conversation.

Jack met Lilian’s eyes and shrugged, as if to say _what can you do?_

 

Lunch came much faster than usual. Kate was still working on her paper, so Jack allowed her to stay behind as long as Kacey stayed with her. The rest of them made their way down to the cafeteria.

As per usual, the remaining three gathered around while Jack sat on the opposite end of the table. Lilian, giving the other three a short look, joined Jack.

“Okay,” Carlos waved a hand, the other pressing to his mouth to hold back a laugh. “That’s pretty messed up.”

Ella leveled her Capri Sun at him. “I’m tell you… you learn to cook fast when your only other option is burnt Mac and Cheese.”

“And yet your cooking still tastes like shit,” Samuel said, earning a smack upside his head.

“Well, what about you, Sir Lived-With-Meth-Addicts?”

“It was heroin, and I learned to cook when Tsuyoshi had to work double shifts for a month straight.”

“What was the most fucked up thing a foster family made you eat?” Ella asked, chewing absently on a carrot stick.

Carlos scrunched his nose in thought, “Probably week old scrambled eggs. The blandest, most rubbery thing I’ve ever tasted. I’m surprised it didn’t kill us.”

“I’ve eaten potatoes and rice for eight months straight,” Ella said. “Andrew bulk bought it and that’s all we ate.”

“I ate a block of gluten,” Samuel grimaced. “It was the worst thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“What the fuck?” Ella snorted.

“Yeah, some lady donated it to the orphanage. So fucking gross.”

“Once this charity donated clothes to my group home,” Carlos said. “Turns out they didn’t search it well and we found lingerie. Now that I look back, it totally still had cum on it.”

“Ew!” Ella exclaimed while Samuel gagged. “I’m so glad Andrew found me before the system got me.”

“Who was your worst family?” Samuel asked Carlos.

“The Johnston’s,” Carlos said with no hesitation. “Their marriage was falling apart, and they were trying to fix it with a cute little brown kid.”

“That was the Frey’s for me,” Samuel nodded. “Ran away from that one after a week.”

“A week? Dude I ran away after two days,” Carlos laughed.

“You ever have someone buy you Taco Bell burritos because they think that’s a good way to connect to your culture?” Samuel asked, barely holding back his own laughter.

“Del Taco, but yeah.”

There was a small lull in the conversation, and Jack hoped against hope that they wouldn’t do anything stupid today.

“How fast do you think I can do the knife song with this spork?”

There is was.

Lilian, holding her half-eaten sandwich, stared in horror as Carlos and Ella started chanting Samuel’s name. He was doing pretty good so far.

“You know you can go sit with them,” Jack said.

She sniffed, “I’d rather not. I don’t think they like me.”

“I’m sure they like you fine,” Jack said into his coffee. “You’re just not being open.”

“They haven’t even talked to me!”

“Have you talked to them?”

Lilian paused at that. Then she folded her arms and grumbled something lost to the screech of Samuel when he finally stabbed himself.

 

“Okay, a movie.”

“Seven? SEVEN FUCKING WORDS! What are you on, Ella?”

“Uh… two… two… I have no idea…”

“Pointy ears… big feet… uh…”

“Lord of the Rings!”

“Damn it Kacey!”

“Okay, so two straight thingies…”

“Two dicks?”

“The porn parody!”

“Samuel, please…”

“Sorry Mr. Harrow.”

“Twin Towers? Lord of the Rings the Two Towers!”

“You fucking nerd.”

“Lord of the Rings is a stable in our culture, you peasents.”

All of them, excluding Lilian (who was looking on longingly in a corner) and Kate (who had crashed in the back of the classroom) were playing Pictionary. Ella wiped off the whiteboard, smirking at the others.

“Okay, your turn Mr. Harrow.”

Jack sighed and got to his feet. If you can’t beat them, join them. He took the black marker and started drawing.

“Uh… a square?”

“Nope, he wrote RIP.”

“A gravestone?”

“Your gravestone!”

“That was quick,” Jack said, erasing the board.

“God, you are so depressing,” Kacey said.

He had no response.

“Okay Sam, your turn!”

Samuel got up, thought for a moment, then smirked and started drawing.

“A dog!”

“A horse? A sleeping horse?”

“Deer? Oh my god…”

Samuel cackled as he picked up the red marker and started scribbling.

“You drew Bambi’s mom!”

“Bambi’s dead mom,” Carlos shook his head. “You’re a monster.”

Samuel just laughed.

“Have you no shame?” Kacey cried, looking visibly traumatized.

“I don’t know, I think I did pretty good.”

“Can we hurry this along?” Jack asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Aw, you’re just mad that you’re losing,” Kacey said, bumping his shoulder.

“Losing what? Nobody is keeping score!” He huffed.

“Your sanity?”

“Kacey… that was lost long ago.”

 

“DID YOU JUST FUCKING BLUE SHELL ME?” Kate yelped, voice cracking as she stared down at her royal blue 3DS.

“Yup,” Ella grinned down at her own 3DS, which was bright red and plastered with stickers.

Jack watched over Kacey’s shoulder as Luigi zipped pasted the downed Toad. On Kacey’s own white 3DS, Donkey Kong took second.

Carlos hummed happily on his bright yellow 3DS as he took third with Mario, letting Samuel’s Bowser on his NES controller 3DS come in fourth. Kate, swearing and spitting, took fifth as soon as she regained control of Toad.

“I demand a rematch!” Kate declared, shooting daggers at Ella who stuck her tongue out.

“Then get good, fucker.”

“Fuck you, I want a rematch!”

“Please keep it down,” Jack said. “You can play as long as you stay quiet.”

“At least they aren’t playing Monopoly,” Kacey offered. The two shared a glance that was filled with war flashbacks.

The group started to settle down for another game. Suddenly, there was a small cough. Looking back, Lilian was standing with a pink controller, blushing as she asked, “Can I play?”

Ella appraised her for a moment. “Okay, fine. Get in here princess.”

 

“REMATCH! I DEMAND A REMATCH!” Ella yelled for the fourth time as Princess Peach took first. “Luigi will not stand for this injustice!”

Jack couldn’t help but smile, not bothering to tell them to quiet down, even as they yelled and playfully egged each other on.

 

“No.”

“Aw, come on!” Carlos begged. Ella, on her knees and shaking her fists pleaded with wide eyes.

Kate, already fiddling with the projector, took on a pleading tone. “There’s only thirty more minutes to class, Mr. Harrow.”

“Then take that time to make sure you have everything done.” He folded his arms. “You are not pulling up anything to watch.”

“I feel like you’re not seeing the bigger picture here,” Samuel said, jumping to grab and pull down the projector. “I promise it’s school appropriate.”

“Coming from you, that could mean a lot of things.”

“Pleeeeease?” Ella asked.

Fuck, there were those puppy eyes.

“No.” Come on stay strong.

Oh, well now her lower lip was trembling. Ugh…

“Fine.”

“YES!” Ella fist bumped Carlos. “Lilian, hit the lights!”

“What are you playing?” Jack asked.

“Gravity Falls,” Kate said.

Jack, having never seen it, watched as the teens cheered and sang along with the intro. He had to admit, it was a fun show. Maybe if they behaved, he’d let them watch an episode at the end of the day again.

Maybe.

As the day neared its end, Jack heard snickers coming from Ella and Carlos. Looking down at the huddled group, he noticed Kate had fallen asleep. Her head had dropped, resting upon Samuels shoulder. The boy glared at the other two who were making kissy faces. Lilian looked confused but giggled along.

Teenagers were weird.

 


End file.
